Season 2 of Girl Meets World
'''Season 2 '''of Girl Meets World was announced August 4, 2014. Episodes # 05/15/15 - Girl Meets Gravity (201) # 05/22/15 - Girl Meets the Secret of Life (202) # 06/05/15 - Girl Meets Pluto (203) # 06/12/15 - Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels (204) # 06/19/15 - Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot (205) # 06/26/15 - Girl Meets Hurricane (206) # 07/10/15 - Girl Meets Rules (207) # 07/17/15 - Girl Meets the New Teacher (208) # 07/24/15 - Girl Meets Fish (215) # 08/07/15 - Girl Meets Rah Rah (210) # 08/14/15 - Girl Meets Yearbook (211) # 08/21/15 - Girl Meets Creativity (212) # 08/28/15 - Girl Meets Semi-Formal (209) # 09/18/15 - Girl Meets Conflict, Resolution (214) # 10/02/15 - Girl Meets World of Terror 2 (216) # 10/16/15 - Girl Meets Texas (222-223) # 11/06/15 - Girl Meets Forgiveness (217) # 11/13/15 - Girl Meets Belief (213) # 11/20/15 - Girl Meets Cory and Topanga (221) # 12/04/15 - Girl Meets the New Year (220) # 01/08/16 - Girl Meets Sludge (218) # 01/15/16 - Girl Meets Money (228) # 01/22/16 - Girl Meets Normal (224) # 02/12/16 - Girl Meets Commonism (219) # 02/19/16 - Girl Meets the Bay Window (226) # 03/04/16 - Girl Meets Genius (229) # 03/11/16 - Girl Meets the New World (225) # 03/18/16 - Girl Meets Pet (227) # 04/08/16 - Girl Meets Heat (235) # 04/22/16 - Girl Meets Birthday (236) # 05/20/16 - Girl Meets Getaway (232-233) # 06/03/16 - Girl Meets Fire (234) # 06/10/16 - Girl Meets the Replacement (237) # 07/22/16 - Girl Meets Rileytown (230) # 07/29/16 - Girl Meets Mayaville (231) # 08/26/16 - Girl Meets Sleepover (238) # 09/16/16 - Girl Meets Her (245) # 09/23/16 - Girl Meets Jessie (240-241) # 09/30/16 - Girl Meets Friendship (242) # 10/14/16 - Girl Meets the Ghost of the Bay Window (239) # 11/04/16 - Girl Meets Boyfriend (243) # 11/11/16 - Girl Meets Girlfriend (244) # 12/02/16 - Girl Meets Secret Santa (249) # 01/20/17 - Girl Meets the Giving Tree (246) # 02/03/17 - Girl Meets Jewlery (248) # 02/10/17 - Girl Meets Demolition (247) # 02/17/17 - Girl Meets Graduation (250-251) Cast Main Cast * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * August Maturo as Auggie Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Recurring Cast * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart * Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews * Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern * Amir Mitchell-Townes as Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux * Cecilia Balagot as Isadora Smackle * Tanner Buchanan as Charlie Gardner * Sarah Carpenter as Sarah Carpenter * Nicholas Jabonero as Yogi Trivia * Corey Fogelmanis becomes a series regular this season. * The opening credits changed this season. * Production for this season lasted from November 17, 2014 to September 19, 2016. * This season has two 2-part episodes. ** Girl Meets Rileytown and Girl Meets Mayaville. ** Girl Meets Boyfriend and Girl Meets Girlfriend. * This season had four 1-hour specials. ** Girl Meets Texas. ** Girl Meets Getaway. ** Girl Meets Jessie. ** Girl Meets Graduation. * This season has 51 (46, not counting one-hour specials at two) episodes, the longest season of the series. * Riley and Maya's friendship is put to the test a lot this season, especially in "Girl Meets Friendship". * This is the last season to feature John Quincy Adams Middle School. * Girl Meets World is the only series on Disney Channel to have 51 episodes in a season. * This season had a lot of production changes. ** At first the season was ordered for 27 episodes, then it was raised three episodes to 30, then it was picked up for a 40 episode season, then was added four more episodes to 44. Finally Disney announced the season would have 51 episodes. * Lucas dated Riley and Maya this season. * This season is split into three volumes for many sources. ** Each volume containing 17 episodes. * Disney was going to air the first half of the season has season 2 and the second half as season 3, but the writers insisted they don't split it up. * This season was avaliable on Netflix on March 16, 2017. * Disney Channel was considering cancelling the show after the long season, but backed out of it, becuase the ratings were good and thousands of fans signed a petition to keep it. * This season had two Halloween episodes and two Christmas episodes. * This is the only season to last over a year.